memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfect Dream
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 26 | date = 2267 | stardate = 30:19:12 | artist = Alberto Giolitti | writer = John Warner | omnibus = The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3; The Key Collection, Volume 5; Gold Key Archives, Volume 5 | published = | pages = 25 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | altcover = Mighty-Midget-cover.jpg }} A secret space lab wants Mr. Spock's help—as a guinea pig! — The Perfect Dream was the 26th issue of Gold Key Comics' 1967 [[Star Trek (Gold Key)|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of 25 pages of story illustrated by Alberto Giolitti and was the second of five stories written by John Warner. Publisher's description ;Omnibus introduction :"The Perfect Dream" … finds the denizens of a planet living in a Shangri-La as beautiful as John Hilton's ''Lost Horizon. But the planet is really a gigantic starship, created by a powerful alien who used his own cells to clone a "perfect" population. The alien wants cells from Spock to broaden the gene pool.'' Summary ;Federation Board of Inquiry, Stardate 30:20:4 :Investigation into possible Federation involvement in annihilation of neutral planet body! Recorders log: Testimony of Captain James T. Kirk… Stardate 30:19:12… The Starship ''Enterprise was on data maneouvers when we sighted a strange planet. The planet seemed to be part of no system; it had no orbit and moved in a straight line. The landing party I took down included Spock, helmsman Sulu, medical officer Chapel, communications Lieutenant Uhuru and security officer Manning.'' The planet was one of great beauty. The animals were hostile and we were saved from attack by the inhabitants of the planet. The inhabitants appeared to have a culture similar to that of our own ancient Japanese and were ruled by their leader, Yamoto. It was observed that large numbers of people looked alike. Out of 100 people I saw, only six different faces were in evidence. The one named Oshino acted as our guide and it seemed that Rifas-L was a planet of harmony and perfection. But somewhere in me there was the feeling that something was wrong. As we continued our investigations, it appeared that the people had no knowledge or memories of their childhood. It was also noted that not a single child was to be seen on Rifas-L. Spock requested that he should go out alone to investigate a building he had seen which had registered strange readings on his tri-corder. Meanwhile, the rest of the party were being entertained by our friend, Ekoe, who presented us with a model house he had created and asked us if he could leave with us on the ''Enterprise. At the very moment of his question, a party of warriors called the s arrived to arrest Ekoe and execute him for being the creator of the model straw house. The charge against him being that in order to have a creative instinct he must be a mutant.'' Although Federation regulations forbade us to interfere, I felt that this atrocity should be prevented. After a futile attempt to stop the arrest, we were overcome and forced to watch the mass slaughter of people whose only crimes were age, disfigurement or intelligence… (Kirk's Testimony, Star Trek Mighty Midget edition) Oshino thought mutations and the elderly should be destroyed, yet she had strange visions of being scooped out of a vat with a grappler. When Collectors came to arrest and execute Oshino and the landing party, they were stunned with phasers. Meanwhile, Spock entered a cloning laboratory and discovered they weren't on a planet, but a vast starship. He met overlord Yamoto, founder of the programmed society. While he'd used his own cells to create the Third Dan males, cells from the five other types of people were stolen. He paralyzed Spock, intending to collect Vulcan cells to broaden the genetic base. When Spock couldn't be reached, Oshino led the landing party to a forbidden door within the Palace of Life, behind which they discovered the clone lab. Realizing her life was just an experiment, Oshino went berzerk, tearing at the equipment in a rage. Kirk, Chapel and Manning stopped defensive robots with their phasers. Spock stumbled through a door toward them, recommending an immediate retreat. Oshino grabbed Kirk's phaser and told him she would hunt down Yamato, but everyone else had to leave. She then collapsed the ceiling between them with the phaser. Before a pursuing group of Collectors could stab them with swords, Kirk hailed the Enterprise and beamed up the landing party. The ''Enterprise pulled out – I had intended to take this situation to the Federation for consideration. Once again we can only imagine what followed! Spock thinks Oshino rushed in on Yamoto…'' Oshino activated the planet-ship's self destruct system to destroy Rifas-L. That is what I know or have derived from known facts. It is my unwavering belief that Federation intervention cannot be blamed for what happened! We may have been the vehicle, but the process was inevitable! References Characters :Christine Chapel • Ekoe • James T. Kirk • Manning • Oshino • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Nyota Uhura • Yamoto Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Rifas-L starship Space scooper Locations : Board of Inquiry • Garden of Eternity • Palace of Life • Shondo Ho • Triquilus Japan (Earth) Races and cultures :Human (Japanese) • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Board of Inquiry • First Dan • Starfleet • Third Dan Science and technology :agriculture • balm • cloning • genetics • grappler • gravity • laboratory • medicine • orbit • ore • paralyzer • phaser • planet • planetary classification • plant • recorder • robot • rogue planet • sensor • space • stardate • starship • type-2 phaser (phaser pistol) • self destruct • sword • tricorder • vid-sorb • weapon Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • • clan father • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • ensign • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical officer • mister • navigator • nurse • overlord • philosopher • samurai • science officer • security • security officer • warrior Other references :agriculture • android • animal • architecture • astronomy • bird • captain's log • cell • class M planet • communications • data maneuver • diplomacy • execution • government • herb • humanoid • landing party • lifeform • log entry • meditation • mutant • nation-state • orbit • races and cultures • raven • science • ship's log • star system • technology • warp four Appendices Background *"The Perfect Dream" was abridged in a 14-page b/w story released as Star Trek Mighty Midget in 1976, a free supplement accompanying the British weekly comic magazine Mighty TV Comic #1293. Part 1 of the story was summarized with typewritten tribunal testimony, while part 2 was printed in its entirely. *The reprint in The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4 omitted page 10. On that page, Kirk and Uhura noticed that flowers were edible and that they’d not seen any children on the planet. Spock stunned hostile cats and considered that these animals might be guarding something. * This story has been released seven times in English and translated into Dutch, German, and Italian. *Similar to the clone society in this story which was sourced on the genetic material of six people, a clone society sourced on five people was encountered by the in the 24th century. After 200 years of cloning, that society was endangered by replicative fading, a problem Overlord Yamoto may have overcome. As with Spock, William T. Riker and Katherine Pulaski disapproved of having their genetic material stolen in order to enhance the genetic base. ( ) *Yamoto achieved via cloning and genetic engineering the type of pre-programmed society Roger Korby had dreamed of achieving via the use of androids. ( ) *Though it initially was assessed to be a rogue planet, the Rifas-L starship could be the largest spacecraft encountered by James T. Kirk. While its mass and size were not cited specifically, the gravity on the surface was not abnormal for the landing party, suggesting a diameter for the ship which was somewhat similar to that of Venus or Earth. *Pavel Chekov was given an order in one panel, but had no dialogue. Montgomery Scott was in command of the ship throughout this story, but had one line of dialogue and was seen in two panels. *Security officer Manning was a recurring character who had previously appeared with a more youthful appearance in and would return in . *Spock considered his Vulcan healing abilities as seen in while reviving from a neural paralyzer. Related stories * – Five crash survivors populated a colony through cloning. Images GK26-Rifas-planet-ship.jpg|The Rifas-L planet ship GK26-Ekoe.jpg| First Dan Ekoe builds GK26-Yamoto.jpg|Overlord Yamoto GK26-Manning.jpg|Officer Manning GK26-Oshino.jpg| Third Dan Oshino Timeline Chronology (Gold Key) | before = #25: Dwarf Planet | after = #27: Ice Journey |}} | nextMB = Shore Leave |}} Production history ;September 1974 : First published by Gold Key Comics ;August 1976 : Printed in the omnibus The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3 (Golden Press) ;25 September 1976 : Abridged over 14 pages in b/w in Great Britain in Star Trek Mighty Midget (Polystyle Publications Ltd.) ;June 2004 : Printed in the omnibus The Key Collection, Volume 4 (Checker Book Publishing Group) ;September 2008 : Included on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies) ;August 2014 : Remastered in hardcover in the omnibus Gold Key Archives, Volume 5 (IDW) ;1 March 2018 : Remastered in hardcover in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #31 (Eaglemoss) Translations ;1975 : Dutch: As "De volmaakte droom" in b/w in Star Trek #9 (De Vrijbuiter) ;1976 : German: Abridged in the omnibus "Stadt der letzten Hoffnung" in Zack Comic Box #22: Enterprise (Koralle-Verlag) ;2006 : Italian: As "Il Sogno Perfetto" in the omnibus The Gold Key Collection, Volume 7 (Free Books) External links * * The Perfect Dream discussion at the Drawing Trek Podcast. * The Perfect Dream article at Madgoblin’s Ward. * Star Trek Mighty Midget Comic article at the Albion British Comics Database Wikia. category:tOS comics